godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla Origins (ToyVault Toy Line)
Godzilla Origins is a plush toy line made by Toy Vault. Plushes Normal Godzilla *Godzilla - "One year in the making, this is the most complex, realistic Godzilla plush ever made. Over one foot tall!" **Item #09002 **13" tall ** : $24.95 *Supersized Godzilla - "Thump … Thump …. Thump … sounds from the distance. Something heavy, foreboding, and large is headed your way. New from Toy Vault this June is our Supersized Godzilla. Standing at 20” tall he is the largest Godzilla plush to date. Pick up your today while its still huge." **Item #09135 **15" x 10" x 20" ** : $79.99 *50th Anniversary Godzilla w/ SoundGodzilla - Out of print. "Toy Vault has completely redesigned this plush for the 50th Anniversary of Godzilla and has added sound and light-up eyes. 50 Years ago, in 1954, the first Godzilla movie was released, and Toy Vault is proud to put out in 2004 the best looking Godzilla plush ever created. Push his chest, and he roars, while flashing his eyes." **Item #09106 **6.75" x 6" x 9" ** : $29.95 Other Monsters *Minilla - Out of print. **Item #09110 *Baby Godzilla - Out of print. **Item #09114 *Godzooky - "Godzooky is Godzilla's nephew. He is mainly a source of comic relief, although he can fight if necessary. He has fire breath, as well as the ability to summon his uncle Godzilla. A cute and loveable cartoon version of Godzooky is available now for the first time in plush!" **Item #09142 **11.0"x 9.0" x 8.0" ** : $29.99 *Mothra Larva - Out of print. **Item #09138 *Mothra - Out of print. **Item #09004 *Rainbow Mothra - Out of print. "Rainbow Mothra came into being when Mothra merged with an ancient water spirit, becoming much more powerful. Weighing 60 tons, he can fire laser beams, release paralyzing powders from his wings, and levitate his enemies. Toy Vault's release of this first ever Rainbow Mothra Plush doesn't have quite this many abilities, but would look darn fine in your home. With a 14 inch wingspan, this limited edition plush is a must have additioin to any Godzilla fan's collection!" **Item #09127 ** : $44.99 *Rodan - Out of print. "The biggest and best Kaiju from Godzilla made plush! What more could you need than to snuggle a giant monster" **Item #09011 ** : $44.99 *Fire Rodan - Out of print. "Rodan has appeared over and over again in Godzilla films, and is one of the most popular of the Godzilla monsters. For the first time, we present this unique version of Rodan, Fire Rodan, which appeared in the movie Godzilla v. Mechagodzilla II. A song sung by children turns Rodan into Fire Rodan, who has an additional weapon of a uranium heat beam. Limited Edition." **Item #09128 **11" x 5.9" x 12" ** : $24.95 *Anguirus - Out of print. **Item #09107 *Baragon - Out of print. **Item #09123 *Jet Jaguar - "A robot created by mankind, Jet Jaguar is a courageous and faithful ally to Godzilla, King of the Monsters! In times of trouble, Jet Jaguar is driven by bravery, never admitting defeat in his quest to protect peace for all. With fully bendable arms and legs, Jet Jaguar is always ready to pose or fight for the safety of everyone on Earth." **Item #091411 **3.5"x 5.0" x 2.0" ** : $29.99 *King Caesar - Out of print. **Item #09125 ** : $39.95 *Ebirah - "In the Millennium era, Ebirah makes an appearance in Godzilla: Final Wars as one of the many controlled monsters of the Xilians, a race of extraterrestrial beings from Planet X. It destroys a factory near Tokyo. The military forces try to destroy Ebirah, but the immense crustacean is too powerful. But the mutant soldiers are called to stop the kaiju. The mutants successfully defeat Ebirah and were about to kill it, when it disappeared." **Item #09143 **11" x 5" x 8.3" ** : $34.99 *King Ghidorah - Out of print. **Item #09003 *King Ghidorah w/ Sound - "The famous 3-headed enemy of Godzilla, who has appeared in countless movies and is one of the most popular Godzilla monsters. Released for the very first time with sound! The original non-talking plush has been out of print for several years, so now you have another chance to get him. Squeeze and he emits his well known shriek. Limited Edition." **Item #09134 **9.5"x17.2"x20.7" *Gabara - "One of the strangest of all Godzilla's Foes is the clumsy Gabara, able to generate eletric bolts from his claws. Created in the dreams of a young boy, the 23,000 ton Gabara bullied the smaller Minilla mercilessly. Gabara was finally defeated by Godzilla and fled into the jungles of Monster Island." **Item #09144 **17.3" x 22.8" x 24.0" ** : $29.95 *Hedorah - Out of print. **Item #09108 *Gigan - Out of print. **Item #09116 *Megalon - Out of print. **Item #09109 *Titanosaurus - Out of print. **Item #09126 *Biollante - Out of print. "Biollante is the first of the new breed of Godzilla foe created by biotechnology. Biollante was created by mixing the DNA of a human, a rose and Godzilla himself. Biollante, a monstrous tendriled plant, remains unique in the Godzilla series, for all of the Big Guy's other foes are either machines or derived from animal origins." **Item #09137 **9.6" x 8.6" x 9.4" ** : $34.99 *Battra Larva - "In its larval form, Battra was a horribly brutal opponent who was relentless and remorseless in its attack. In this form, he wielded a massive yellow horn which could be put to use as a battering ram or bludgeoning weapon. From the horn, he was also capable of firing off furious electrical blasts of an orange-yellow color. He could fire similar electrical blasts of a purple color from his crimson eyes. However, these beams would often fly wildly about, Battra not having precise control over them yet." **Item #09145 **11.0"x 5.0" x 8.3" ** : $34.99 *Battra Imago - Out of print. **Item #09122 *SpaceGodzilla - Out of print. "Space Godzilla is a clone of Godzilla, grown from Godzilla's own DNA, and can travel through space in a cocoon, drawing cosmic power his shoulder crystals. First time ever in plush, limited edition, 14" tall and almost 20" long from head to tail." **Item #09129 **14" x 8" x 20" ** : $29.99 *Destoroyah - Out of print. "Destroyah was one of Godzilla's most powerful opponents, a 394 foot long, 88000 ton armored, winged behemoth. His weapons include an explosive micro-oxygen spray and a laser horn. Another plush in Toy Vault's line of high quality Godzilla Plush, first time ever in plush - limited edition." **Item #09117 **14" tall ** : $29.95 *Keizer Ghidorah - Out of print. "This first time ever Plush from Godzilla: Final Wars stands 11-inches tall. One of the most recent monsters to appear in the Godzilla films, this incredible creature is a transformation of Monster X, sometimes referred to as Monster X II. Limited edition of 1,200 pieces." **Item #09130 **11" tall ** : $24.99 *Godzilla - "Standing 100 meters tall, weighing 60,000 metric tons, GODZILLA® is nothing less than the mightiest beast on the planet! Able to spit a stream of pure radiation, heal nearly any wound, and generate a shockwave of raw nuclear energy from his body, GODZILLA’S® powers make him nearly unstoppable. However, the greatest weapon in the mighty creature's arsenal is his fighting spirit - when attached or confronted, GODZILLA® will not flee, he will not turn, and he will not be deterred until the opposing force is utterly obliterated! This 15" Plush is TOY VAULT'S newest version of the mighty GODZILLA and replaces GZ002 version." **Item #09018 **15" tall ** : $49.99 Toy Heisei Godzilla ToyVault Other Views.jpg Toy Supersized Godzilla ToyVault.jpg Toy 50th Godzilla ToyVault Plush.png Toy Minilla ToyVault Plush.png Toy Baby Godzilla ToyVault Plush.png Toy Godzooky ToyVault.png Toy Mothra Larva ToyVault Plush.png Toy Mothra Imago GMK ToyVault.png Toy Rainbow Mothra ToyVault Plush.png Toy Rodan ToyVault Plush.png Toy Fire Rodan ToyVault Plush.png Toy Anguirus ToyVault Plush.png Toy Baragon ToyVault Plush.png Toy Jet Jaguar ToyVault Plush.png Toy King Caesar ToyVault Plush.png Toy Ebirah ToyVault.jpg Toy King Ghidorah ToyVault.jpg Toy Gabara ToyVault.png Toy Hedorah ToyVault Plush.png Toy Gigan ToyVault Plush.png Toy Megalon ToyVault Plush.png Toy Titanosaurus ToyVault Plush.png Toy Biollante ToyVault Plush.png Toy Battra Larva ToyVault Plush.jpg Toy Battra Imago ToyVault Plush.png Toy Spacegodzilla ToyVault Plush.png Toy Destoroyah ToyVault Plush.png Toy Keizer Ghidorah ToyVault Plush.png Godzilla_plush_design_for_toy_vault_by_kaijusamurai-d7bq9to.jpg|Concept art for the 15" Godzilla plush Godzilla_Origins_-_Godizlla_15_inch_plush.jpg Mini *Mini Godzilla - "The larger Godzilla Plush may be a little scary, but this little critter is just plain cute! Stands 6-inches tall and is guaranteed to add grace to your desk, bed, car window and your life!" **Item #09010 **6" tall ** : $11.95 *Mini Rodan - Out of print. "The most famous pterodactyl in movie history, Rodan, sometime foe, sometime friend of Godzilla, is here featured for the first time in miniature plush form. Wires in its wings allow them to be shaped as needed." **Item #09113 **5" x 8" x 1" ** : $9.95 *Mini Hedorah - Out of print. "This cute small Hedorah plush is an accurate rendition of the original Japanese Hedorah from Godzilla vs. the Smog Monster. If you didnt get the larger version of this classic monster, dont miss the opportunity to own this 7" version." **Item #09118 **7" tall ** : $11.95 *Mini Anguirus - Out of print. "This pocket sized monster may have weighed 30,000 tons when he fought Godzilla, but he's only 7 inches long from Toy Vault. Another wonderful rendition of the famous horned and spiked Anguirus, who has so far appeard in 6 Godzilla films. Just the right size for your computer table or bookshelf." **Item #09119 **7.5" x 3" x 2" ** : $11.95 *Mini Baby Godzilla - Out of print. **Item #09124 Toy Heisei Godzilla ToyVault.jpg Toy Rodan Mini ToyVault Plush.png Toy Hedorah Mini ToyVault Plush.png Toy Anguirus Mini ToyVault Plush.png Toy Baby Godzilla Mini ToyVault Plush.png Super Deformed *Super Deformed Godzilla - Out of print. "This cute version of Godzilla isnt quite as loud and dangerous as Godzilla himself, and thus can only Grrrr instead of growl. Such cute eyes, he's designed in actual Japanese Chibi style by a Japanese plush designer. Limited Edition. 9 inches long." **Item #09132 **6.75" x 6" x 9" ** : $19.95 *Super Deformed Baby Godzilla - Out of print. "Although a preserved dinosaur egg had been found on a remote island, BabyGodzilla was not born there. BabyGodzilla was born at a research center in Kyoto, since the egg had been transported from the island to the research center before BabyGodzilla was born. After been rescued by Godzilla, he escapes and grows into LittleGodzilla. He is 6 feet tall, 11 feet long, weighs 900 pounds, and he can communicate telepathically with Godzilla and Rodan." **Item #09136 **7.75" x 5.5" x10.5" ** : $24.95 *Super Deformed Rodan - Out of print. "Toy Vault is releasing another Superdeformed character from Godzilla. You won't help but fall in love with this cute cuddly version of largest pterosaurs ever." **Item #09101 **7.5" x 11" x 9" ** : $24.95 Toy Super Deformed Godzilla ToyVault Plush.png Toy_Super_Deformed_Baby_Godzilla_ToyVault_Plush.png Toy Super Deformed Rodan ToyVault.png Other *Godzilla Slippers - "Now you can knock down buildings and walk on cars with your very own pair of authentic Godzilla Plush Feet, attractively sewn in green lizard skin. Limited Edition, specialty stores only." **Item #09131 **13.4" x 9.4" x 5.5" ** : $39.95 *Godzilla Keychain - "They wake from time to time to shake the earth with their presense. Now you can carry their power in your pocket. Use the terrifying calls of Godzilla, Mothra, Baby Godzilla and King Ghidorah to stomp out your enemies!" **Item #09133 **2.5" x 2.5" x 0.5" ** : $12.99 *My First Godzilla - "Have you ever wanted to hug Godzilla but been a bit too nervous Always wanted to introduce your children to the King of the Monsters, but feared for their safety The artists at Toy Vault certainly understand, that's why they have made the soft and huggable My First Godzilla. Made from soft, child-friendly fabrics and safety-checked for ages 3 and up, My First Godzilla is perfect for fans young and old." **Item #09016 ** : $29.99 *Godzilla Mini Bobbler Assortment - Out of print. **Includes Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Fire Rodan and the Heisei MechaGodzilla. **Item #09009 Gallery Toy_Godzilla_Slippers.jpg Toy_Godzilla_Key_Chain.jpg Toy_My_First_Godzilla_ToyVault_Plush.jpg|My First Godzilla Toy Godzilla Bobbleheads ToyVault.png Tags Toy_Jet_Jaguar_ToyVault_Tag.png|Jet Jaguar's tag Toy_Battra_Larva_ToyVault_Tag.png|Battra Larva's tag External Links *Godzilla at ToyVault's Official Site Category:Toy Lines